He'll Always Be Standing There
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Sharpay finds herself hurt and just wanting to run away. When Troy tries to help she just tried to push him away, but he never moved. Troypay oneshot, bad summery. Rated T for language.


'He'll always be standing there'

--

Sharpay wiped away only one of the many tears that were freely falling at the moment. She continued to walk faster than before when she heard footsteps behind her. The last thing she wanted right now was for someone to see her like this. She heard the footsteps get closer and Sharpay continued to pick up her pace. She was almost to the point where she felt like just stopping right there, falling to her knees on the cement sidewalk, and cry until she had nothing left in her. She wanted the sadness that over flowed within her to stop and just disappear. She knew that it was impossible to forget in a matter of hours or in this case year. She wouldn't forget it. She knew that. No matter how much she would want to, she just couldn't ever forget what had just happened.

She heard her name being shouted and she froze. She recognized the voice and quickly shoved back the mental image that was currently haunting her. The mental image she definitely wouldn't soon forget. Sharpay didn't dare turn around. She knew she probably looked like a disaster right now. Her make-up was probably smears and her eyes red and puffy right now. Not to mention that she just couldn't stop crying.

"Sharpay, wait up!" She heard the person yell from behind her as she quickly wiped away as many tears as possible before turning to face him. He jogged up to her quickly, and she could see worry in his eyes. Probably just as well as he could see the tears and hurt in hers.

"Sharpay, what's wrong?" Troy asked gently, as he stroked her arm.

"Nothing, it's okay." Sharpay said. She knew Troy would never leave it at that, but damnit she just wanted run away.

"Sharpay I can tell it's not nothing and it's definitely not okay." Troy said, as if looking right through her. Although it was pretty easy to see how a person was feeling when they looked like they were about to pass out from crying.

"Troy really, I'm fine." Sharpay said. Troy saw right through it.

"No you're not." Troy said, wiping away some of the tears that she had missed.

"I've just had a really bad day okay." Sharpay said. All she could think was how she just wanted to leave, but where? She had no place to go, so what was her rush?

"Want to talk about it?" Troy asked, pure sweetness in his voice.

Sharpay thought about it for a moment before weakly nodding her head. "Can we go to your house?" She asked, wanting to go any where but home.

"Yeah sure." Troy nodded. Then did something Sharpay really wasn't expecting. He hugged her, tightly and protectively. When they pulled away from each other they looked at one another, blue eyes meeting brown. "You looked like you needed that."

Sharpay smiled softly. "I did, thanks." She said sincerely.

Troy just smiled at her. "Come on, let's go to my place." He said, taking her hand and leading the way.

--

_"Hey mom, when does Ryan get home?" Sharpay asked as she took a bite out of an apple that had been in the fruit bowl that lay on the kitchen table._

_"Not until tomorrow night." Her mother answered as she cut vegetables to put in the kennel to cook for dinner._

_"I don't know why he had to go to stupid baseball camp anyway. I've been completely bored here all alone." Sharpay whined as her mother looked over her shoulder at her._

_"He likes baseball and your dad wants him to play so he decided it was good for him to go to camp for the summer. And it's only been two weeks Sharpay."_

_"I know, but still. It's been so boring." Sharpay complained as she sat on top of the counter._

_"Well he'll only be gone for-" She was cut off by a loud and harsh slam of the front door. Her mother looked at Sharpay with worry in her eyes, almost scared._

_Sharpay gave her mom a confused look. "You okay mom?" Sharpay asked as her mother looked past her towards the living room._

_"Um, honey can you go to your room for a while and I'll come get you when suppers ready." Her mom said, looking at her with what seemed like pleading eyes._

_Sharpay was even more confused now. "Uh...why?"_

_"Just do it Sharpay." Her mom said a little more forcefully this time. _

_"Okay." Sharpay said quickly, not wanting to upset her mom. She made her way upstairs as she heard yelling from downstairs. She knew the voice well. It was her fathers. Sharpay still didn't know what was going on or why her dad was yelling so much, but he seemed very upset._

_Sharpay stopped in her tracks when she heard her father yell "You dirty little whore!" _

_She bent down on the top step of the stairs so her parents wouldn't see her. She just really wanted to know what was going on. She heard her mother yell "I'm so sorry!" As if desperate for forgiveness._

_"Don't give me that bullshit you slutty little tramp!" She heard her father yell. She suddenly became frightened._

_"I swear it meant nothing! Please, I'm sorry!" Her mother yelled in defense. Sharpay heard a glass break, making her jump and cover her mouth from making any noise. She heard her mother scream in surprise and fright._

_"Shut the fuck up!" Her dad yelled. She heard a thump and her mother's sobs. She couldn't guess that her mother had been thrown against the wall. She moved closer down the stairs to get a better view and she had been right. Her father had her pinned against the wall harshly, with rage in his eyes. Her mom's eyes were pleading and scared. Sharpay felt a tear roll down her cheek as she saw her mom struggle against her father's harsh force._

_"Please." Her mom said weakly._

_"Get the fuck out of my house you bitch!" He dad said, throwing her across the floor. Sharpay flinched, feeling the incredible need to run and help her mother. She remained where she was, scared for what was to come. She wasn't sure she was brave enough to walk down those stairs._

_"I meant nothing I swear." Her mother sobbed. "It was a mistake."_

_"Well that mistake just cost you a home, a husband, all your money, your car, and your kids." He spat at her._

_Her mom's face became struck with horror. "Please! Please don't keep me from the kids." She begged, still on the floor._

_"You're pathetic!" Her father harshly yelled as he slapped her across the face as hard as he possibly could. "You think you can cheat on me after all these years and expect me to take pity on you? You've earned nothing except this." He yelled, once again slapping her. Her mother winced and cried in pain as Sharpay cried silently to herself._

_--_

"Then my dad left and my mom went to my aunt's house where she was safe." Sharpay cried as she finished the story of earlier that day. They sat on Troy's bed as she told the story. Troy looked at her with multiple feelings in his eyes. Mostly shock and sympathy.

"Oh my God Sharpay. I'm so sorry." Troy said, bringing her into a warm hug. He took in her scent as she cried onto his chest. Sharpay no longer felt the need to run away, she decided it felt better to be right where she was. In Troy's arms. It brought an unknown comfort to her as she let herself cry on his warm chest.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked, taking in rigid breathes as she tried to calm her sobs.

"Yeah?" Troy asked, still hugging her tightly as he stroked her hair.

"Thank you." She said simply, but with a sincere heart.

"You're welcome. You can always talk to me Shar. Whenever you need to, I'll be here for you." He whispered in her ear as he still held her in his arms.

"Thanks Troy." She said weakly. Her voice was soft from the lack of energy she had. It was like the life in her was drained out.

Troy saw this. "Hey, why don't you lay down a little while. You've had a really rough day." Troy said gently, reluctantly pulling away from the hug.

Sharpay smiled a little. "Thanks Troy."

Troy gave her a sweet smile in return as Sharpay layed back on the bed. Troy lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her making sure she knew he was here for her and wasn't going to leave her. Not that he would. Right now, he wouldn't be anywhere else but laying here with her in his arms as she slept peacefully. He looked at her for a minute, just taking in her beauty.

Sharpay slept soundly as she felt Troy's warmth against her body. Her tear dried and her voice was no longer shaky. She no longer felt the need to fall on her knees sobbing, she felt peaceful. Because of Troy, she knew. He had been there for her and helped her without being asked. Even when she tried to push him away he never moved. She then knew that it would always be Troy Bolton standing there.

--

_okay another oneshot...I got bored,lol. I'm actually pretty happy about how this came out because I seriously thought I had a major case of writers block. Anyway, tell me what you think._

_-Peace!_


End file.
